


Not the way you thought, better than you'd plan

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [59]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Dinner, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They were going to have sex. That must’ve been Yuto’s intention asking for a home date, and he felt an idiot for not having realized that before.And whilst Hikaru was all for it – he wasn’t a robot, for heaven’s sake – he was still a little worried.He wished this could’ve been a little more natural, a little less programmed, so that he wouldn’t have had time to think, nor panic, about it.





	Not the way you thought, better than you'd plan

**Title:** Not the way you thought, better than you’d plan

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 4.163

 **Prompt:[38\. Close your eyes](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [3 – First time](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

 

Hikaru had always been a very laid back person.

He had his own fixations and everything, but he had never been one to overthink stuff or to worry about something he couldn’t help.

So this was a whole new feeling for him, and he didn’t like it one bit.

The previous week Yuto had hinted – pretty heavily – at the fact that he would’ve liked to have a home date.

And, in itself, it was something Hikaru could understand.

Whenever they were out, they couldn’t really act as a couple. They needed to keep a low profile as much as they could, the risk of a scandal too high.

They cut themselves a very little corner of time at the end of every date basically making out in the car when it was safely in the garage. Not the optimal solution, Hikaru realized that, so at first he had taken the suggestion willingly and had invited the younger over for dinner.

It had been while he cooked that the reality of his situation had rained down on him.

They had been dating a while. They had easily overcome the weirdness coming from the fact that they had been knowing each other since they were kids, apparently the attraction strong enough not to let that be an issue.

And still, they hadn't done much more than make out.

Hikaru was fine with it, really; a few times, dropping Yuto off at his apartment, he was left wanting something more, but Yuto had never asked him over nor Hikaru had ever suggested he could’ve.

So, most likely, this was it.

The pieces came together while Hikaru was frying the tenpura, which made him risk a bad burn on his hand.

They were going to have sex. That must’ve been Yuto’s intention asking for a home date, and he felt an idiot for not having realized that before.

And whilst Hikaru was all for it – he wasn’t a robot, for heaven’s sake – he was still a little worried.

He wished this could’ve been a little more natural, a little less programmed, so that he wouldn’t have had time to think, nor panic, about it.

He kept thinking about it the whole time it took him to cook dinner, and he was still thinking about it when he heard the doorbell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

He had just finished to set the table, and rushed to open, still feeling nervous.

He paid particular attention to Yuto once he opened the door, feeling a weird sensation to his stomach.

“Hi.” he said, a little short of breath. “You look beautiful.”

It had just come out. He did, really, look gorgeous; Hikaru thought that every time he looked at him, but for some reason he wasn’t too much into telling him that. He still didn’t know where they stood on compliments and such, but the train of his thoughts had irremediably gone places, so he had figured he could’ve taken it a step further.

Yuto, anyway, seemed to appreciate.

“I was dressed like this when we ate yakiniku, last week.” he said with a smirk, but the look on his face told Hikaru he was definitely pleased.

“Well, then I guess you looked beautiful then too.” he shrugged, moving aside to let him in.

“Here.” Yuto handed him a bag while he took his jacket and shoes off. “I brought wine.” he winced. “But I must admit I only did so because I mentioned to my mum I was coming over and she said it was impolite to show up empty-handed.”

Hikaru laughed, shaking his head.

“I would’ve let you in anyway.” he reassured him, walking with him toward the living room. “But it’s a nice touch nonetheless. It’s an upgrade to the beer I would’ve made you drink with dinner.”

Yuto kept smiling, as he looked at the table and let out a low whistle.

“Nice.” he commented, brushing his hand on the tablecloth and checking out the food. “It’s a good thing we did this here. I wouldn’t have been able to do much more than order pizza. Or beg Yamada to cook and then try to pass his food as mine.” he smirked.

“I kept it simple.” Hikaru reassured him, as he looked for the corkscrew. “I only set it up nice for appearances, don’t worry.” he managed to open the bottle and then went to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of nice glasses. He poured the wine for Yuto and himself, then he tasted it. “Did your mother suggest what wine to bring too?” he mocked him, smirking.

Yuto rolled his eyes, taking a step toward him.

“Don’t make my innocent looks fool you. I know my way around alcohol.” he replied, smiling back. “Do you think you will kiss me anytime soon? I know we’re not exactly used to being able to, but I’d still like it.”

Direct. Hikaru loved that.

“Gladly.” he murmured, leaning toward him to comply.

It was a whole other thing in comparison with the feeling of his car, so he lingered longer than a kiss hello required.

“Hi.” Yuto murmured once the elder pulled away, the smile on his face brighter than before.

“Hi.” Hikaru replied, feeling a little light-headed, knowing that it wasn’t the half sip of wine which was making effect, as much as Yuto himself.

He cleared his throat, nodding toward the table.

“Well, the food is already questionable without us letting it sit there. Let’s eat.” he suggested.

Yuto chuckled and sat down, watching intently every move Hikaru made, as if fascinated by the homey side of him.

He complimented the whole dinner, even more than it actually deserved, but Hikaru didn’t bother contradicting him. It wasn’t so bad, all in all, and anyway he was still too distracted to pay too much attention to it.

He was more worried about the end of the dinner, and he hated himself for that.

He had had sex. Lots of times, also. With different people and in different situations. And it had never gotten to him so much as that night was.

Must’ve been Yuto, he decided. The way he was currently looking at him, the way he spoke to him, completely different than everything he had ever done whenever they were out. Hikaru realized that it was a different setting and all, but that couldn’t be it.

He wished he would’ve been bold enough to ask openly, but he really didn’t want to ruin this.

So as soon as they were done he took his time taking the plates back to the kitchen, putting the leftovers away and loading the dishwasher. Yuto had insisted to help despite his protests, and his closeness wasn’t doing him any good.

When he ran out of stuff to do, he stood in the middle of the kitchen, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“We still have some wine.” he pointed out. “Want to finish that on the couch?” he asked, a little stiff, but Yuto didn’t seem to notice nor care.

“I’d love that.” he replied, the same fond smile he had had on his face since the moment he had walked through the door.

Half an hour later, the wine was long gone, and so was part of Hikaru’s discomfort.

He was kissing Yuto so intently that there really was no room in his mind for anything but the way the younger’s lips shaped against his own, by how warm his body was where it touched his, and by how wonderful Yuto’s hands felt behind his back, rubbing circles in almost a soothing way.

He held his breath for a moment when Yuto moved forward – in a way that Hikaru was sure, he meant to be inconspicuous – and straddled his laps, the new angle allowing the elder to gain easier access to his mouth, his body.

He brought his hands through Yuto’s hair, pulling a little to keep him exactly where he was, and deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip and letting his tongue meet the younger’s halfway.

And there Yuto _moaned_. Loud enough to do things to Hikaru, almost helpless, as if he couldn’t do otherwise.

The elder tried to ignore it, but then came another, and another one, and soon Yuto was a mess on top of him.

A few minutes later though, the younger he pulled away, shaking his head and throwing an amused glance at him.

“Tell me, Hikka.” he murmured, his voice unsteady enough to make Hikaru shiver. “How loud do I actually have to be for you to take me to the bedroom?” he asked, the innocent voice he had used clashing splendidly with how wanton he was currently looking.

And Hikaru had a hard time, but tried to keep his cool anyway.

“All you had to do was ask.” he murmured, then pushed the younger off of him and stood up, grabbing his wrist and kissing him again as they proceeded almost blindly toward the bedroom.

The sight of Yuto on his bed, a few moments later, made Hikaru feel his mouth dry out, made his heart race and the doubts flow back to his mind with an unbearable strength.

It was as if he hadn't quite realized how much he wanted this until now. Nor how much he wanted to make this incredibly good for the younger, more than he had actually cared to please anybody else.

He closed his eyes for a moment in the attempt to calm down, and when he opened them back he forced a smile on his face, as he reached Yuto on the bed, kneeling between his legs and leaning down in order to kiss him again.

He let it go on for a while, and in the meantime his mind raced to what he should’ve done, to how it was better to do this.

He was so focused that he barely noticed Yuto pulling away.

“Hikka...” he murmured, his eyes veiled by something unrecognizable, which looked utterly delicious on him.

“What? Is something wrong?” the elder asked, now almost terrified they weren’t taking this further.

But all Yuto did was pull away from under him, pushing on his shoulder to let him lay down and straddling his hips, effectively switching their position.

Hikaru took advantage of it to get a good look at him, his hands moving instinctively to his hips and under his shirt, relishing the heat of his skin and the way Yuto hissed at the sudden contact.

When the younger started undoing the button of his shirt, anyway, Hikaru wasn’t sure of what his face looked like, but he could’ve bet it wasn’t too dignified.

He looked at him as if under a spell, watched those nimble fingers move the fabric away, his mouth lean down on his skin, hot as hell itself, while Yuto moved lower than Hikaru felt comfortable.

When he attacked Hikaru’s belt, the elder felt like he had to at least say something.

“Yutti...” he sat up, his breathing abnormally fast, his hand moving to cup the younger’s face.

Yuto, in turn, smiled to him.

“Just lay down.” he asked, his voice hoarse. “Lay down, close your eyes and just let me, Hikka. Please.”

The plead in his tone, the sheer _want_ , in the end convinced Hikaru, who did as asked.

It took all he had to keep his eyes closed and focus only on the feeling of Yuto’s hands getting the last of his clothes off of him, stopping for a few seconds – Hikaru was sure, to look at him. He should’ve felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to. All he wanted was to feel Yuto do what his actions were promising, he wanted to feel _him_ ; and, in the end, he didn’t have to wait too long.

Yuto’s tongue against his cock was definitely the best thing he had ever experienced in his whole life. He groaned, unable to hold it in, and could almost feel the younger _smile_ against his skin.

When he took him past his lips, he just couldn’t keep his eyes closed anymore. He pulled himself up to look at him, and regretted it immediately; it was incredibly hard not to come on the spot at the sight of Yuto’s lips stretched around him, at how willing and intent he looked, taking him down as much as he could, a little more at each bob of his head, as if...

And then it dawned on him.

“You’ve done this before.” he said, unable to restrain himself, his voice thick with arousal and a note of disbelief.

Yuto frowned and pulled up, making Hikaru hiss.

“Sorry.” he apologized automatically. “What is it that you said?” he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

Hikaru blushed, heavily.

“You’ve done this before.” he repeated, sounding less confident now. “This. I mean...” he shrugged, letting the younger understand for himself.

He was half-expecting Yuto to get mad, but the younger chuckled instead.

“Hikka!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “I'm twenty-four, it’d be a tad sad if I had never done this before.” he smirked.

Hikaru tried to get a grip on himself – at least long enough to straighten the misunderstanding.

“I know. I didn’t want to imply that...” he took a deep breath, trying to look straight into the younger’s eyes. “With a man, I meant. I didn’t think you had ever done this before with a man.” he explained, shrugging, feeling deeply uncomfortable.

Now Yuto mostly looked confused.

He crossed his legs and leant toward Hikaru, looking intently at him.

“I'm so sorry, when have I ever let on I like girls, Hikka?” he asked, and now that he was saying it, it hit the elder how ridiculous that sounded.

“Well, you didn’t even let on you liked boys. It’s not like you’ve ever talked about any of that stuff with us.” he complained, trying to justify the wrongness of his judgement.

Yuto rolled his eyes and got even closer. He went back straddling the elder’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a playful kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I'm with you right now, that should be enough to let on I like men, Hikaru.” he pointed out. “Besides, I'm not like all you guys, always going around bragging about where and how you stuck it. I'm a private person.” he said, smirking.

Hikaru sighed, nodding.

“I suppose I get that. I'm sorry I assumed...” he shook his head. “I should’ve talked about this earlier, but somehow I didn’t want to ruin this.”

Yuto laughed, kissing him again.

“It would’ve taken much more than that to ruin this, Hikaru.” he rolled his hips a little, making the elder hiss. “So? Does the fact that I have actually had sex before make this easier?” he asked, bringing his head underneath the elder’s neck, starting to leave a trail of kisses there.

“Yes.” Hikaru replied, then winced. “And no.” he admitted. “I suppose it makes me feel much less nervous to know that I won’t... well...”

“Attempt at my honour?” Yuto mocked him. “Too late, Yaotome.”

Hikaru pushed him a little, but then he made sure to bring him back closer.

“But I suppose at the same time, it would’ve been nice. You know... being your first.” he sighed, exasperated. “Right now I’m only wishing you hadn't been so secretive with us. It would’ve been nice to know what I was walking into.”

The younger shook his head in disbelief, pushing on his shoulders to make him lay back down, then he leant toward him, looking straight into his eyes.

“Honestly, Hikka, there wasn’t much to talk about in the first place. A few one-night stands and such. And the briefest fling with Masaki, back when we were filming.”

Hikaru grimaced, his hands tightening on the younger’s thighs.

“As in Suda Masaki?” he asked, and his voice let on exactly what he thought about said fling.

Yuto chuckled, nodding.

“Him.” he confirmed. “But Hikka, it doesn’t matter. None of the people I’ve ever been with matters. Especially not now that...” he stopped, and it was his turn to feel uncomfortable.

Which, actually, did a lot for Hikaru’s confidence.

“Come here.” he murmured, wrapping his arms around the younger and rolling them until Yuto was with his back on the mattress, Hikaru on top of him. “You’re right. Nothing else matters.” he reassured him, then he deemed they had talked too much already, and proceeded to remove the younger’s clothes as quickly as he possibly could.

He took his sweet time torturing every inch of his skin with his mouth, leaving a couple of marks here and there, the younger’s protests dying in his moans.

“Hikaru!” he called him when he had apparently had enough. “I think I liked you better when you thought I was a blushing virgin. Stop to freaking tease and do something real!” he complained, sitting up and glaring at him.

Hikaru chuckled, leaning toward him to kiss his lips, more gently than he had been until now.

“I just wanted to take my time appreciating this.” he justified himself, pointing at the younger’s body.

Yuto grimaced, pushing the elder off of himself.

“I know a couple of ways you can _truly_ appreciate it.” he ironized, then looked around. “Where do you keep stuff?” he asked.

Hikaru put on a sly smile, nodding toward the nightstand.

Yuto moved at the speed of lightning, opening the drawer and rummaging through it for a few seconds, before fishing the lube out of it and throwing it at Hikaru. Then he laid back down on the mattress, spreading his legs enough to leave no doubt as to what he wanted.

Hikaru smirked, shaking his head.

“Blushing virgin my ass.” he complained. “I should’ve let this go on a while further before making assumptions. There wouldn’t have been any doubt left in my mind.”

Yuto chuckled, hooking his legs behind the elder’s thighs to pull him closer.

“Less talking, Hikka.” he invited him, then he kept his eyes fixated on him as he popped the cap and carefully coated his fingers, bringing his hand where Yuto had wanted it all along.

The first finger inside didn’t meet too much resistance, but it was already enough to make Yuto let out a loud moan, closing his eyes and rolling his head back, Hikaru leaning forward to playfully bite his neck, the expanse of skin too inviting to resist.

He circled the finger inside of him until he was able to move it without any difficulty; then he forced a second one in, kissing the wince of pain off of the younger’s face.

He took as much time as necessary to prepare him, but Yuto spurring him on had him end up with three fingers knuckle-deep inside of him sooner than he would’ve wished.

“I think that should be fine, Hikka.” the younger told him after a while, his voice broken and looking like a complete mess already.

Yaotome hesitated for a moment, kept moving his fingers for a short while longer and then deemed he wasn’t going to hurt him and pulled him away.

Yuto grimaced, pulling him even closer with his legs, hissing when he felt the elder’s cock against his entrance.

“Do you...” Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Do you want me to use...”

“Well.” the younger interrupted him, without letting him finish. “It looks like I know where you’ve been better than you do me. So if it’s not a problem for you, I can live without.” he told him practical. “Besides” he added, his voice lower. “I don’t think I could suffer through any more waiting.”

Hikaru smiled cockily and nodded. Then, unwilling to tease him any longer – no matter how fun it would’ve been – he started pushing inside.

He had to go slow. For the sake of not hurting Yuto but – mostly – for the sake of his sanity.

He hadn't done this in a while, for sure not with this level of involvement or work up, so when he first felt Yuto around himself he actually thought he wasn’t going to last more than a minute.

He breathed through it, focusing on the look on the younger’s face, caressing him and kissing him to distract the both of them.

Once he was fully sheathed inside, anyway, it felt like heaven on earth.

“That’s good.” he murmured, hoarse, looking Yuto in the eyes. “God, that’s amazing.” he added, biting the younger’s lips, as if trying to vent what he was currently feeling.

Yuto found it in himself to smile, then latched his legs around him, feeling him reach even deeper.

“Would feel even better if you moved.” he pointed out, and once again Hikaru didn’t hold back.

Once he was sure he could take it without making a fool of himself he started thrusting into that tight heat, forcing it open, starting slow and building an increased pace as he went on, letting the expressions Yuto was making guiding him.

And he particularly enjoyed the face he made and the moan that came with it when Hikaru thrusted a little deeper, angling up and finally finding that spot he had been looking for.

“Fuck.” Yuto hissed. “No matter what, just keep moving, Hikka. Just fucking keep moving.”

The elder smirked, hitting that spot again.

“Got a mouth on you.” he mocked him, never stopping moving.

“I’ll get a chance to show you just how much. Right now I need you to...” he got cut off by another thrust and swore instead. “I'm close, Hikka. I'm sorry.” he moaned then, making as to bring a hand to his cock.

Hikaru batted it away, wrapping his fingers around the younger’s shaft and trying to keep his balance as he kept moving inside of him.

“Me too.” he reassured him. He stroked him fast, with no finesse, the only thing he cared about right now bringing him to completion and do the same himself.

A little over a minute later, Yuto was coming. Hikaru kept his eyes glued to him, to the way he arched his back and rolled his head, biting his lips and moaning so _beautifully_.

The sight and the increased tightness were bound to push him over the edge; he made as to pull out, but Yuto’s legs still around his back prevented him from doing that.

“I don’t mind.” Yuto told him in a whisper, still out from the orgasm.

And that was about all Hikaru could take. He pushed harder inside of him, then stilled as he came, trying to hold back any sound too undignified and failing miserably to do so.

He lost track of himself for a moment as he emptied inside of Yuto, and the next thing he knew he was sprawled on top of him, very aware of the stickiness between the skin of their stomachs and that inside of the younger.

But none of that mattered. He was nowhere ready to move, nor he figured he was going to be any time soon. He hardly could remember to have had it so intense or to have felt so out of it right after.  

“You alright?” he asked Yuto, and in turn he felt his chest shake from his low chuckle.

“More than alright.” he replied, confidently. Hikaru managed to pull up a little, kissing him.

“Good.” he commented. “I'm having a hard time remembering why I was so nervous. I should’ve imagined it would’ve been fine.” he shrugged, smiling. “I was with you.”

Yuto’s chuckle turned into a full-on laughter; he pushed on Hikaru to switch their positions and ended up against him, his head comfortably set on the elder’s chest.

“I never had sappy after sex.” he mocked him. “See? You get to have my first time at that, at least.”

Hikaru would’ve gotten offended, if the younger hadn't promptly kissed him, murmuring against his lips how great it had been.

“Are you staying?” he asked him then, doing nothing to hide the hope in his voice.

“I couldn’t move if I wanted to.” Yuto replied. “And I don’t want to.” he added, smiling and pressing a kiss under his neck. “I think we’ve outlived dates at restaurants. I'm perfectly fine with this version. Next time we can meet at my place, I could really use some pizza.” he told him, then he yawned and stretched a little, snuggling up closer to him and closing his eyes.

“Good. I can really use this.” the elder told him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, then he closed his eyes as well.

He tried to keep his mind straight as he caved to sleep, but he really couldn’t.

And, most of all, he couldn’t remember what he had been so nervous about in the first place.

First time or not, it didn’t really matter.

It had been perfect anyway, of course.

 


End file.
